


the night shatters

by Skullszeyes



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, My First Work in This Fandom, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Nonbinary Character, Not Beta Read, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: V wakes up from a nightmare.
Relationships: Female V & Jackie Welles
Kudos: 32





	the night shatters

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write fic for this fandom. And tbh, I had plans to play the game, but unfortunately I don't have a system anymore, so instead I'm just going to watch some people playthrough a few life paths, learn about the characters, the world, then write more. :) Right now, maybe I'll write drabbles.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** They/them pronouns. This fic is not edited.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

The bullets smashed through the window, and the glass was sent flying into the air, while the wheels skidded along the road, a squealing sound that entered their ears. Everything was hot and cold at the same time, and when they opened their eyes, they sat up gasping.

“J-Jackie!”

“What?” he also sat up from where he was lying on a ragged old couch in the corner of their mess of a hideout. “What, what’s wrong?” he asked, sounding partially asleep while swinging around a gun.

They were gasping, heart racing in their chest. Wait. No. When did it happen, the other night? Or was it recent? It had to be recent. “Car…”

“Car?” Jackie asked, seemingly to realize they were fine and was placing his gun back down. “Are you awake, V?”

V shuddered, hands shaking as they stared at their synthetic skin. It was all patched up from what they experienced the other night. V didn’t think they’d be able to get over the loud noises sometimes, but it seemed it lulled others to sleep quite nicely.

“Sorry, Jackie,” V said softly, “I was having a nightmare.”

“Again?” Jackie asked, blinking his eyes a few times, trying to wake himself up.

“Yeah, sorry...I didn’t mean to yell,” V said.

“Need me to sleep beside ya?”

V scoffed, a small smile pulling at the corners of their lips. “Nah, I’m fine, really. Go back to sleep.”

Jackie chuckled, then he laid back down, getting quite comfortable on that terrible couch and let sleep drift him away.

V, on the other hand, stayed up a bit longer, ignoring the voice in their head, the shadowy presence, and when they knew they’d at least get an hour or two of sleep, they laid back down as the sun was rising.

**Author's Note:**

> I can see the issues that some people have with the game. It does suck that there's not a nonbinary option. It's just 'male' or 'female' V. But anyway, since I'm not particularly 'out' to my family about being nonbinary, I'll just go with 'female V' but they'll be nonbinary (Genderfluid), so I can project through them in a comforting way as I explore scifi and cyberpunks stuff.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! I'll be writing more soon-ish?
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.


End file.
